


danger zone

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galvatron's just on the Lost Light, Gen, Humor, bordering on crackfic, it's not that shippy it's tagged mostly for my benefit, please don't question it because i don't have answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Megatron wasn't injured, but he was embarrassed, and Galvatron decided to embody Chaos as usual.
Relationships: Galvatron/Megatron (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	danger zone

With his head uncovered, Megatron’s fins had unfurled like flower petals, making his dark and frustrated expression appear silly from contrast. He sat stiffly on the berth in Ratchet’s medbay, with his legs drawn close and his arms crossed in a defensive posture. His now-busted helmet had protected him from a nasty head wound, but he wasn’t proud enough of that to walk around the Lost Light without it; he’d wait for Ratchet to come back with his scans’ results and the 3D-printed replacement he’d requested. Until then, he’d sit and glare a hole in the floor.

Nearby, Galvatron stood as a silent observer. He never conceptualized Megatron as having a head, really; he’d never thought about it, so he supposed he expected everything from the neck up to be one solid piece, like maybe if they pressed up together hard enough Galvatron would go through him and see an empty void like when you clip through a character’s head in a video game. It was kind of surreal.

The sight of the fins reminded him of a distant memory, embattered by time but still holding its own. It was so ancient there was no longer an image attached to it, just a sense of knowing and certainty. Yes, he was sure. He used to bite the hell of Arcee’s horns, and she’d scream and wrestle him to the ground while punching whatever was in reach. What came through clearest was the feeling of mischievous delight about half a second after he clamped his fangs around the horn, the moment between when she registered what was going on and when she began to react. It was great fun.

Galvatron shuffled forward, sliding his feet against the floor in an attempt at stealth he did not possess. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, wondering if it was wiser to try for the one on the side or the top.

Megatron’s head whipped around and his optics were narrowed. His engines growled. Galvatron yanked back, snapping his jaws shut with an audible click. They stared at each other, neither relaxing nor acknowledging what just almost happened.

In the doorway, Ratchet paused. He’d just gotten back and was already so tired. He was carrying a newly-fabricated helmet, which he deposited in Megatron’s lap, grabbing the attention of both of them.

“Your scans came back fine,” Ratchet said. “Now please, leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> tune in next time when i might figure out a narrative through-line to this. or i might not. that's why you gotta tune in


End file.
